


Once Upon a Time

by spocketlaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocketlaine/pseuds/spocketlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't like reading that much, really. But something about the book started to pull him towards it. It looked pretty normal. A book of Fairy Tales. Nothing abnormal, no harm whatsoever. But why is it that he suddenly found himself in a clearing hiding behind a girl that can use magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Son, you know I’m really proud of you and I really love you, but can you please help me with cleaning out the two guest rooms? Don’t forget we’re having visitors.”

John Egbert turned from his computer to look at his father. He was standing outside John’s bedroom balancing boxes on his arms.

John stood up from his chair and sighed. He walked towards his dad and took the boxes from him.

“Thank you,” his dad said to him. “Just bring it down the basement and I’ll be there with you.”

John watched as his dad went back to one of the guest rooms they usually use as storage rooms. With all the harlequins lying around, one guest room isn’t enough. 

He proceeded to go down both sets of stairs with his dad following him. When they reached the basement, they put them in the corner along with the other boxes. His dad probably brought them down when you were busy on his computer (he was just watching Con Air again).

“Geez, dad. I didn’t realize we had this many creepy clown things in the house,” John remarked seeing the stuff in the boxes.

“Don’t you remember? They’re all yours. I bought them for you. You were quite fond of them when you were young. I remember you used to draw them on your walls. Even on your posters,” His dad explained as they walked up the stairs.

“What? No I didn’t. What are you talking about?” John denied as he followed his dad to the kitchen.

“Whatever you say, John. Whatever you say,” his dad started getting ingredients to make something. “Now why don’t you finish moving the boxes down the basement while I make us some lunch.”

“And don’t even try to say that there are a lot of boxes still left. I only left at least five in the room beside yours so you can put all of your mangrit to use,” Mr. Egbert added before his son can even say anything.

John pouted and instead said, “That better be not cake you’re going to make again.”

His dad only chuckled.

John rolled his eyes and took a cookie from jar on the kitchen island, then went out of the kitchen to get all that stuff from the guest room. He took a bite from the cookie and continued to munch on it until he reached the room.

“Okay then, let’s get started,” he thought out loud. He scanned the room and saw the five boxes his dad told him about. They were on the edge of the bed and he walked towards them.

He opened the very top box and looked at what’s inside. He saw all kinds of things form when he was a kid. There were his fake arms, his smoke pellets, his beagle puss and all those weird stuff he used to when he was young.

He chuckled at his own naivety. He was such a child. He doesn’t even remember why he had them. Just like how he doesn’t remember all those harlequins.

He closed the box and set to work.

He was about to picked two up but stopped when he saw something interesting on the corner of his eye. He turned towards the other box and saw that it was open. It had a book on it and it looked pretty old. He took it out of the box and examined it.

 _Once Upon A Time,_ it says on the cover.

“A book of fairy tales huh. Didn’t know we had one.”

He opened the book to and read the title page.

_Once Upon A Time_

_Owned by Jane C._

‘Jane C? Who could that be?’ he wondered to himself. ‘Oh hey that rhymed!’

But what really bothered him the most though, is that he can’t find an author. Sure the book is about fairy tales and it probably has a lot of authors to go with it, but someone must have compiled this, right?

He decided to leave the author issue for another time and instead read the message on the back of the front cover. The letters were really faded so he can’t really read them very well. He can only figure out the very last line of the message.

_WHATEVER YOU DO, DON’T READ UNLESS YOU’RE REALLY SURE._

“Sure of what?” John found himself asking out loud.

He ignored it and continued to turn a page. It looks pretty normal for him. He turned more pages, although he was starting to notice that the pages he passed were all blank. When he reached a certain page, this one had another message.

_TURN BACK NOW._

John raised one eyebrow. What is so wrong with this book that this Jane person wanted no one to read it at all? He paid no heed to the message and turned the page.

Just was halfway from turning it, when the book suddenly glowed and flew from his hand. The pages started to turn by themselves and a golden circle enveloped the book.

John could only gape as he watched what was happening. He was so baffled that he didn’t the voices coming out of the book. Nor did he notice that he was glowing as well.

When he did notice, it was already too late. He was fading and he can already see through his skin as if he was disappearing.

_“Come along with me to see the world of Skaia.”_

The book stopped glowing and fell to the floor.

John was nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Nanna, what are you reading?”_

_“It’s a book about fairy tales dear.”_

_“Fairy tales? Why would read something like that? Aren’t you too old for them?”_

_“Hoo hoo hoo. John, nobody’s too old for fairy tales. Even you can still read to them.”_

_“Eew! Fairy tales are for girls, Nanna. Why would you even say that?”_

_“Oh, John you still have a lot to learn, my dear.”_

 

-x-

 

John woke up with a massive headache. The sunlight on his face isn’t helping either. He turned to face his side and felt for a pillow to cover his head. He couldn’t feel for anything except for grass so he gave up.

Wait, grass?

John quickly opened his eyes and saw green. He sat up and looked frantically around him. He was in a small clearing in a forest.

How did he get here? Where is he? Where’s his dad?

He stood up and called out, “Dad?”

“Dad, where are you? Are you here?”

He walked around the clearing, still calling out to his father. He must be here somewhere.

“Da-“

“Whoever you are looking for, he isn’t here,” a feminine voice interrupted him.

John turned around to see a girl no older than him. He couldn’t really see her face because of her hood.

“And please, don’t shout. You will alert the imps,” she told you. “Now, if you please excuse me. I have things to do.”

She faced the direction where she came from and started to walk away from him.

Panic started to set in John. Is she going to leave him here? She can’t leave him here. He doesn’t even know where he is!  

“Wait!”

She turned to face him again, “Yes?”

“I-I. Um.”

“If you don’t have anything more to say, I’m leaving.”

“No! Don’t go,” John pleaded.

She turned to face him again, but she was wary of him, “If you keep wasting my time, I will.”

“No, please. I-Where am I?” John finally asked.

That seemed to get her attention. She turned her full attention to him.

“Excuse me,” she stepped towards him.

John was confused. Usually people would answer kindly if someone asks where they are.

“Where is this place? Is this a forest somewhere in Washington? I mean if you can tell me where the nearest police station is, I could ask them if they can call my dad to pick me up,” he said.

“Where is this Washington you speak of?” she inquired. “There is no Washington in Skaia.”

John widened his eyes. He started to panic again. What’s going on? He can’t be a transported in a different dimension. That’s impossible. Right?

“Skaia? Aren’t we in America? Earth?”

Before she could even answer, they heard a rustle coming from the bush on their left. Then another one came from behind John. Soon enough, more rustle was heard from around them.

“What was that?” he asked, starting to get a little scared.

Before she could even answer, a black creature peaked from the one of the bushes and smirked.

She took John’s hand and ran towards the forest where she came from. John was trying to keep up with her.

“What are they?” John looked back to see more of those things chasing them.

She gripped his wrist tighter and ran faster, ignoring his question all together.

“Shishishishishi.” John could hear their creepy laughs as he watches

“They’re gaining on us!” He screamed towards her. Again she ignored him.

John looked back again and this time, the monster was just a few feet away from them. The smirk it was wearing grew wider and lunged at him.

She pushed him out of the way and threw something at the black monster. John watched as she took another set of those long needles, this time they looked a little bit different. She pointed one needle to the little abomination she hit and a white beam came from it. The monster dissolved to dust.

John gaped as he looked dumbly at her. How did she do that? What’s going on?

He heard a few rustles coming from bushes and soon they got farther and farther away until they couldn’t hear them anymore.

“If you keep your mouth open, a fly might get into it,” John faced her back again and he only realized that her hood hasn’t fallen from her face yet.

“O-oh. Um,” he quickly closed his mouth.

“So… Thanks for saving me back there. I thought I was a goner,” he said as he rubbed his neck.

She chuckled at him, “What makes you think I was saving you, sir? Who knows, maybe I was only getting tired of them.”

John was taken aback by her statement. He didn’t expect that.

Oh my god, what if she’s one of those characters in movies where this one guy pretends to be nice and was actually thinking of killing the main dude?

He took a step back away from her. If she is planning to kill him, he could make a run for it. Wait, that seems impossible. Her needles were like magic. She could zap him in an instant. Oh god he’s going to-

His train of thoughts was interrupted by her chuckle.

“Please, I was only teasing you,” she told John, which totally assured him.

“That’s good. You almost got me there,” he laughed nervously.

“It was fun seeing you flustered, I must say,” she said.

John gave a tight lipped smile, unsure of what to think of that. Well, at least someone sees this as fun.

That reminds him. They still don’t know each other.

“I’m John by the way. John Egbert,” he introduced himself and offered his hand.

Instead of taking his hand, she brought her hands up to her hood and brought it down. Before he knew it, blue met with violet and a slim hand took his.

“Rose. Rose Lalonde.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what were they?”

John broke the silence between the two of them. They have been walking for quite some time now. John doesn’t really know where they’re going so he’s just following Rose around. Besides, maybe if he follows her, she could bring him to the nearest town here in Skaia, or whatever so he can go home.

“Those were imps,” her voice interrupted his train of thoughts. “They lurk here among the trees of the Shaded Forest. You were quite lucky to be by the edge of the forest. Who knows what might have happened to you if you were in the middle.”

The way she said that makes John a little nervous. She said those so nonchalantly that John felt that she would have left him all alone with those imps or whatever if he didn’t catch her attention. He has a feeling she would do it.

“But, no one has ever reached the center, “she added. “Both Prospitians and Dersites refuse to even lay a foot inside the forest, opting to stay by the edges.”

He doesn’t know what Prospitians or Dersites are but he couldn’t help asking though, “What about you? Have ever reached it?”

“I haven’t,” she answered him. “I do try to get there every now and then. Whenever I do try, there seem to be some kind of barrier that blocks my way. In fact, this is the farthest I have gone.”

“Oh.”

A barrier? Is this like a magical forest or something? But, that’s impossible. Those only happen in fairy tales or fantasy books, right? But then again, her needles were kinda like magic. This is just confusing him even more.

What is this place really?

“Where are we going anyway?” John changed the subject. He doesn’t need a migraine right now.

“My home,” she answered.

If John was a dog, his ears would have perked up. If they’re going to her house, which means that there’s a town, and a town means police stations which can mean he call his dad and go home.

“That’s great! Maybe you can show me the nearest police station, so I don’t have to continue to bother you. I’m sure they can help me from there,” he said to her.

“If you are thinking that I live in a town, you are quite mistaken,” she informed him. “The nearest one will be at least 3 hours of walking. I’m sure they don’t have this police station you speak of.”

That just made your mood worse. How can a town not have a police station? How is he supposed to go home now? He knew it was a bad idea to leave his phone on his computer desk.

“Don’t worry. I have a friend who might be able to help you,” she turned to look at him. “I only need to make a very hasty visit to my home. Then we can go visit her. Would that be alright with you?”

She placed her hands behind her and tilted her head to side.

“And maybe find clothes that would be a little less distracting,” she added with a chuckle.

John looked at his clothes. They look pretty normal to him. White undershirt under an unbuttoned plaid shirt, jeans, and his yellow vans, normal teenager clothes. Isn’t these kids his age wear? Maybe he should have listened to Jessica.

“Okay, I guess,” he rubbed the back of his head. He’ll do anything as long he can go back home.

 

-x-

 

She chuckled again and continued to walk. He followed.

Her house was really nice, he thought. Sure it’s kinda dark because she doesn’t have electricity and can only use candles, but it’s cozy.  Not to mention that it’s on top of a waterfall.

This is a cool house.

John found himself sitting on bench in what he supposes is the living room of the house. He was waiting for Rose to come back down from upstairs. She left him with a cat to keep him company. She called the cat Jaspers. Her mom calls him Frigglish.

He just pets the cat.

It was really awkward to meet Rose’s mom. She clearly drunk from the way she was slurring and he thinks that Rose was kind of embarrassed by her so she took her upstairs. It wasn’t really helping when her mom continued to try to talk to him.

He just continued to pet Jaspers or Frigglish or whatever his name is.

“I apologized for my mother’s behavior,” he heard Rose’s voice. He turned to face her and saw her holding blue clothes on her arms. “And I have no excuse for that. I certainly hope I did, except I don’t.”

John gave her a grin, “Oh, its okay! I mean I would be pretty embarrassed too if you met my dad.”

She gave him a smile in turn. She walked towards him and offered the clothes, “I hope these are enough. I couldn’t find anything that isn’t red in my brother’s closet except these ones.”

John took them from her and looked at them closer, “These are great! I sure I can fit through them. It has an awesome hood too.”

“I’m glad you like them.”

“So, where can change into these?” He asked.

Rose pointed him to where he was supposed to change. He quickly got into them and looked at himself.

“Woah, this is so comfortable. They feel like pajamas,” he whispered to himself. The blue does match with his shoes though. Maybe he can wear them. He feels pretty good.

He went back to where Rose was. She was petting her cat and she seemed to be thinking deeply. John just continued to watch her. This is the first time he can observe her clearly. Everything just happened too fast.

Something about her fascinates John. He’s sure it’s not her blonde hair, or her orange clothes. He doesn’t really know. She just makes him feel weird for some reason. And he can’t believe how they click together that easily.

As if sensing that someone was watching her, Rose looked up to his direction and their eyes met.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

John gave her a nod and they set out to visit her friend.

He really hopes that he can go home soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's to hoping that its right now

There was a lot of snow.

That was the first thing that came into John’s mind. He doesn’t really know how this place has that much snow when they just came from somewhere where it just full of green grass.

This is getting weirder and weirder.

“Is the snow supposed to be here or is Mother Nature playing a trick on us, cause I’m pretty sure that it’s just September,” John asked the blonde before him.

“The snow has always been here,” she answered. “It has been here for a long time that we don’t mind them at all.”

“That’s weird,” John thought out loud. Maybe the people here haven’t thought of explanations for these things yet.

“I don’t expect you to know all of this stuff, considering that you seem to be new here,” she added. “But it’s best to know them now. I’m quite sure you don’t want to receive mad looks from people you meet, do you?”

She gave him another teasing look and gave a light chuckle.

“Ha ha, very funny, Rose,” John looked at her annoyed, “very funny.”

She turned to face the front again, hiding her smile, “It’s very entertaining teasing you, John. You’re reactions are something to look forward to. It makes you more interesting, I must say.”

“Well, I’m glad someone sees this as funny,” John remarked. He crossed his arms as he followed her through the snow.

“How about you then? You’re pretty interesting yourself. Mind sharing some stuff?” He quickly changed the subject. If he can get some information about one orange-clad lady, then maybe he can pay back all the times she has teased him. Yeah, he’ll do that. Just you wait, Lalonde, just you wait.

“I suppose it depends. Do I get something in return?” she slowed her pace so they were walking side by side. She peaked at him by the corner of her eye, waiting for what he’s going to say.

Oh, she’s good. John put his thumb and fore finger under his chin, thinking of something.

“How about this? I say stuff about myself, and then you tell me about you. Is that okay?”

“I supposed so,” she said, “but I would like you to go first. Its fair since you are the one who thought of this.”

This is so on.                                                                          

“Sure thing,” John agreed whole heartedly. He’s never going to back down.

“Yeah, you already know my name, John Egbert. I’m 16. I like doing pranks with my friends, and good movies,” John said. “Okay, I’m done. Now, it’s your turn.”

“I would like to tell you about myself, John. But I’m afraid we’re already here,” she informed him as she looked up at a white tower. “And it seems like we’re not the only one looking for my friend.

John looked to where she was looking and saw another blonde, except this one seems like a guy. He also was looking up the tower that John can’t see that clearly. John and Rose walked to where the new guy is.

“Dave,” Rose called out.

Dave, apparently that’s his name, turned around with his red cape following him, “Yo, Rose. What’s up?”

Rose narrowed his eyes at him, “I’m supposed to ask that, dear brother.”

John looked between them. This must be the brother that Rose was talking about. He looks cool with his shades. They look like Ben Stillers.

“Chill, sis. I’m just trying to get Jade out of the tower again,” he told her. Rose doesn’t look convinced.

“What did you do?” She growled.

“Nothing,” Dave denied. “I told you, I just want Jade get out of this place.”

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Rose crossed her arms.

“Whatever. Anyway, who this boy toy you got there?” Dave quickly changed the subject. “Look, man. If I were you, just leave and don’t ever come back. She broke the hearts of guys who’re just changing their boys. She’s the biggest heart breaker in all of Skaia.”

“Dave.”

John chuckled nervously. He can feel Rose getting really angry beside him.

“Well, anyway. I’m going back to getting Jade,” He looked up and the tower and cupped his mouth with his hands. “How does that go again? Oh right.”

And before John even knew it, Dave began to... was he rapping?

What?

“Yo, yo, yo, Jade Harley, Dave Strider is here. Wanting you to get your ass to your window please. He wants you get you out of that helly place so he can take you to another place. So really, get your hair down, so he can take you to places with green and brown.”

John watched dumbly at Dave’s attempt at rapping. He really doesn’t what to feel about this. He looked beside him and saw that Rose was covering her face with her hands, seemingly embarrassed.

John looked up and waited to see if there really is a Jade Harley up there. He doesn’t know what to think about this either.

And for some reason, John kind of expected that someone did appear at the window.

“Hey, cool kid!” Well, it seems that’s Jade Harley. “Oh, hi there Rose and some person I don’t know!”

“Sup, Jade? Wanna come to the nearest town with me?” Dave shouted at her.

“I can’t. Bec banned my space powers and I’m constantly being watched at,” Jade answered back.

“Can’t you go down with your long ass hair?”

“I told you Bec is watching me!”

“Wow, your dog sucks,” Dave stated.

Jade puffed her cheeks, “Don’t talk about Bec like that!”

She then turned to face her other visitors, “So, Rose. Can I help you with anything?”

“I need to talk to you about something, if that is fine with Becquerel. It concerns the boy I am with right now,” Rose told her.

And all of a sudden, dog ears appeared on Jade’s head, perked up. What just happened to her?

John was confused yet again.

“You mean?” Jade asked.

“I’m not sure as of yet,” Rose said.

John was curious about what they’re talking about. And it looks like it’s about him too. He looked at Dave who was looking at him with a tight lipped. Okay, what is going on?

“I’ll be right back,” Jade turned back to her tower. She seemed to be talking to someone.

The three of them waited for Jade to return to her window. Dave turned to his sister.

“So, is he another one?” he asked her.

“As I said, I don’t have any clue yet,” Rose didn’t even turn to him, still looking at the window.

Dave didn’t say anything again.

John really wanted to know what’s going on. Another one of what? Is he some sort of special snowflake or something?

He was about to ask them when Jade returned to the window, “Guys, Bec’s picking you all up. He still doesn’t trust me.”

Suddenly a white dog appeared before them. And in a green light, they disappeared from the bottom of the tower.

They reappeared at what seems to be Jade’s room.

“Welcome guys,” John turned to where the voice came from. And he was not expecting what greeted him.

One thing his sure about Jade though, she has a lot of hair. Her long black hair draped all over chairs, tables, her bed, everywhere. It makes him wonder how she can manage to take care of them.

“Hi, I’m Jade Harley!” she introduced herself to John. “Sorry about the hair though. Bec –my dog- doesn’t want me cutting it for some reason.”

“I’m John, John Egbert.”

“Well, nice to meet you John! Make yourself at home,” Jade left him to talk to Rose, who went directly to Jade’s bookshelf to read something.

That left him with Dave.

“So,” John started. “How exactly did we get here?”

Dave looked at him as if he was crazy, “Didn’t you hear what miss long hair said? She had her dog teleport us here.”

You gave him a weird look. Teleport? What is this, a fantasy novel? Besides, that seems impossible.

Then suddenly a look of realization hit him. “Oh right, you’re not from around here. You gotta learn it fast, man. You’re not gonna survive if you don’t know anything that people say.”

“Well, sorry for not knowing anything,” John crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. It’s not his fault he just suddenly found himself in a weird forest where some monsters that he never knew existed tried to eat him.

He narrowed his eyes at the smirk Dave was producing.

“Heh, good luck with your life,” he teased. “Try not to get killed.”

John rolled his eyes and looked towards Jade, who seemed to be just petting her dog.

“So, Jade,” he changed conversation partners. “Rose told me that you might be able to help me getting back home. Do you know any way I can go back?” John can’t really wait to go back home.

Jade looked up to face him, “That’s a hard question. I don’t know yet too. Rose and I still need to find something.”

“I don’t think we have to, Jade. I found what we were looking for,” Rose walked towards them, clutching a book to her chest. She gave it to Jade and the glasses clad female widened her eyes.

Dave got up from his seat and looked over Jade’s shoulder.

“Shit,” John heard him mumble.

He gave them a confused look. What’s going on this time? Did he do something wrong?

“Did I do something?”

“I’m sorry John, but I can’t help you,” Jade lowered her head.

John was supposed ask her what’s wrong but Rose showed her the book she was holding.

He wasn’t ready to see what he was shown.

There a picture of him was accurately drawn and words were written underneath it.

_John Egbert: the Heir of Breath. Hero from the world we can only see in our dreams._


	5. Chapter 5

“I-I don’t understand,” John looked at the book with disbelief. “Why is my name here? I have never seen this book in my life ever.”

“We don’t know either John,” Jade lowered her head. “Ever since I got that book, I have always seen you in the picture.”

“What do you mean?” John was even more confused. “I’ve never been to this place before. I don’t even know where the hell I am?!”

“Calm down, John,” Rose said to him. She took a step to him and cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. John has no idea why, but it did calm him down even just a little. He barely knows her, but he’s comfortable with her and he doesn’t know why.

“Rose is right. Calm down, dude,” Dave added. “Who knows, there might be a way to bring you back to wherever the hell you came from.”

John inhaled and exhaled, “I-I’ll try.”

Rose gave his shoulder a light squeeze and tried to give John a reassuring smile. John gave her a grimace. Rose then took her hand away and gave a serious look to everyone in the room.

“From what I heard, there seemed to be a rumor of a person that used to be in John’s current situation,” she told them. “I’m not quite sure whether it is true or not. The Dersites have said that this person came from Prospit.”

John feels like he’s getting a headache. Everything gets more confusing for him.

“Do you know who this is then?” Dave directed his attention to the other girl in the room. “You’re a noble from Prospit aren’t you?”

John looked at Jade, not knowing what they’re talking about again. Except, he doesn’t really know anything, so he didn’t even bother thinking about it.

“I am,” Jade confirmed. “But I have never heard of anything like that before. Where did you exactly hear this Rose?”

“Kanaya has been telling me… stuff,” Rose didn’t meet their eyes and instead found a spot on the wall fascinating.

“Oh, I see.” Jade giggled.

Dave meanwhile crossed his arms, “You gotta be careful around her sis. I told you before; you never know what is up with her kind.”

John continued to listen to them silently, although he was a bit curious who this Kanaya person is.

“I assure you she’s not like the others. She’s different,” Rose glared at her brother.

“Oh, you never know. She might, I don’t know, suddenly bite you? Did you ever think about that?”

Did Dave just say bite? What?

“She’s _not_ going to bite me,” Rose declared with conviction.

“Uh… I don’t mean to be rude, but what exactly did you guys mean by biting?” John interrupted. He’s been quiet the whole time and this whole biting thing is really uncomfortable.

“Right, you don’t know what’s happening,” Dave leaned more on the chair he was sitting.

John puffed his cheeks and retaliated back, “Well, sorry for not being born in this place. It’s not my fault I suddenly got transported in a place I have no information about.”

“Chill out, man,” Dave told him.

John crossed his arms and hmph.

“It’s alright John,” Rose consoled the blue clothed main. “It’s noth-“

“Kanaya’s this vampire that Rose hangs out with,” Jade interrupted the blonde female. Said female glared at her black haired friend.

“A… vampire?” John raised his eyebrows. First, they have weird monsters, then they have teleportation, and now they have vampires? He’s quite convince that out of nowhere those boys from that show Jessica is crazy for would just appear out of nowhere.

“Yep,” Dave put his arms behind his head. “Now you see why I told her why she needs to be careful.”

“Not really,” John mumbled to himself. He couldn’t look at vampires the same way ever since that one movie about sparkling bloodsuckers came out.

“Shush, Dave. Why would Kanaya bite Rose? Don’t you know, she has a crush on your sister?” Jade supplied to the blonde man.

“We’re getting off tra-“ Rose started but she couldn’t finish when Dave felt the need to say his disproval of what Jade just said.

“Aw hell no,” Dave frowned. “You are not going to let yourself be bitten by her. Having a vampire sister is not one of my life goals, thank you very much. I also do not want to turn into a vampire.  All the glowing wouldn’t look good on me. It would totally ruin my swag.”

Rose rubbed her temples, fed up with her brother. Jade chuckled at them in good will. She always has fun when those two have banters like this.

John could only watch and listen to them. He feels like an outcast between the three of them and its making him uncomfortable. He doesn’t belong here, yet why does he feel that he wants to stay here.

‘No,’ he thought to himself. ‘I can’t stay here. I don’t belong here and Dad is looking for me. I need to get back.’

“You’re unbelievable,” Rose glared at her brother who only smirked back.

“You still love me anyway,” Dave retorted back.

Rose instead ignored him and went back to reading the book.

Suddenly, they heard rumbles coming from outside the tower.

“What was that?” John asked them.  

Instead of answering, Jade went to the window and looked out. Rose and Dave followed her and John watched as the blonde girl glared at her brother. John tried to look over the three of them but even jumping wouldn’t help. But he didn’t notice that slowly he was being lifted from the tower floors until he could see beyond the window. He was surprised to see little black creatures in purple going through the snow. They seem to be heading this way.

“What did you do?” Rose hissed at him.

“N-nothing!” Dave exclaimed.

Rose took out her needles and put it to the sweating boy’s neck, “Do not lie to me, Dave Lalonde. What. Did. You. Do?”

“I told you, I ain’t do nothing!”

“Guys, they’re getting closer,” Jade told them.

“Answer me,” Rose pushed it more.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you,” Dave confessed. “Just get those things away from me.”

Rose seemed to be thinking about it for a while then said, “No.”

Dave sighed, “Fine.”

“Well,” Rose said.

“I may or may not have made the Prince angry at us,” Dave muttered.

“Excuse me?”

Dave raised his eyebrows. He’s pretty sure that his sister has good hearing.

“I said-“ Dave started.

“I know what you said,” Rose narrowed her eyes. “What I don’t understand is how did you manage to anger the Prince? Dave, how idiotic can you be?”

Dave glared back at her sister, “Well, sorry for just looking out for mom. I just thought she deserves to be acknowledged by our DAD.”

Huh, apparently their dad is a Prince. John was mildly surprised by this. Either way he could care less about this Prince person.

Rose buried her head in on her hands, “That’s exactly what mom doesn’t want.”

“Come on, it’s been 17 years. He needs to know,” Dave replied back.

“Talk about that later! You have angry Dersites that want your heads,” Jade reprimanded the twins. “You better leave the tower now. Bec is growling at you guys.”

Sure enough, the white dog was growling at them.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Rose hissed at Dave. She took the boys’ hands and they went to the other window where the Dersites aren’t marching too. She threw them out from the tall tower and John was truly grateful that there was snow. Both Dave and him could have had a few broken bones, or worse. They died from the fall.

Rose landed gracefully beside them and John it was unfair.

“Hurry up guys! I’ll cover for you!” Jade shouted towards them.

Rose turned around to face Jade, “I’m sorry for the trouble we have caused you Jade.”

“It’s alright, just get away from here!”

Rose nodded and told the two guys to stand up. Once they’re up, she told them to run and follow her.

John doesn’t know what’s going on, but he complied.

“Why are we running?” he asked.

“Run now, talk later,” was Rose’s curt answer.

He didn’t ask any more questions after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :D


	6. Chapter 6

They finally stopped when they reached the edge of the forest where Rose found John. John was panting too hard. He thought he was going to die when all the adrenaline finally left him. Rose and Dave weren’t even sweating as much as he was and he thinks that it’s unfair.

But that thought left him as fast as it came when Rose suddenly pointed one of her needles to Dave’s face again. A thin line of sweat formed on Dave’s forehead, but his face didn’t change from his mask of indifference.

“How could you?” Rose hissed.

Dave didn’t answer and stood her ground.

“Answer me,” Rose ordered forcefully. “My patience is growing thin, _brother_.”

John couldn’t see what Dave was feeling; his aviators were hiding his eyes really good. But John has a feeling that Dave is scared as he was.

“Well, _sister_ ,” Dave started sarcastically. “I just wanted Mom to be happy. I’m _sure_ you want her to be happy too, ain’t you?”

“So you thought this would bring her happiness?” Rose said. “Did you even try to think that it was Mother herself specifically told us _not_ to tell the Prince?”

“Did you even try to think that maybe she was lying?” Dave countered. “That maybe Mom wanted to tell him so badly but she can’t because she knows it would only humiliate him?”

“That was the point,” Rose said. “Mother loved him so much that she was willing to not inform him of us. Are you truly that selfish to ignore that?”

Dave was silent for a moment and then sighed, “I just want her to stop pretending she’s happy.”

Rose also gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Go back to mother,” Rose ordered the other blond. “If something happens to her, I will not regret pointing my needles at you.”

Dave could only bow his head down.

She turned away from her brother and started to walk away. “Let’s go John. Time is running,” she said coldly. John looked left and right between the two, and reluctantly joined Rose.

Once he caught up with her, he whispered worriedly, “Is it okay to leave him there? He looked pretty down.

“My brother needs to think about what he’s done,” Rose stated. “It’s time he starts thinking of his action’s consequences.”

“But still,” John tried to reason. “He’s your brother. You should at least be there for him.”

Rose didn’t even look at him, “I will not clean up the mess he made. End of discussion.”

“But-“

“We are done, John.”

John promptly shut up. He turned to give one last look towards Dave, who hasn’t raised his head yet. With one last sigh, he faced Rose’s back and followed her again.

-x-

They’ve been walking along the forest for a while now. They haven’t spoken to each other since they started walking. Night already descended and the only light they have are from Rose’s needle. John stayed as close to her as possible if ever those imps ever attack again. Although he still walked a few feet away from Rose. He doesn’t really know whether she’s not mad anymore, but it’s better to be safe.

He looked up the sky and saw that the moon was high up in the sky. John wondered what’s going on at home. He’s sure that he’s dad’s probably hunting all over Washington for him. Jessica and Collin are probably looking for him too. His Dad for sure asked if they know where he is. Unluckily for them, they won’t find him anywhere.

John looked towards Rose’s needle that was emitting a yellow light on its tip. Magic, John noted. That’s what’s making the light.

 Who would have thought he would actually be transported to a different world. Everything’s unfamiliar and absurd for him. Monsters lurking in bushes, needle wants, black Rapunzel hair, a place that snows every time, how can he not believe that this isn’t dream at all. Plus the whole him appearing in the book, everything’s crazy around here.

John was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice a yellow blob right before him and he tripped on it. He yelped as he fell face first and heard a weird sound that accompanied his. He tried to find what he tripped onto and saw that he managed to land on a yellow larger than average salamander looking thing.

“Oh my god!” He exclaimed and promptly got up. His outburst got Rose attention and turned to him in alarm, the other wand ready to strike.

“I’m so sorry, little guy,” John fussed and picked the salamander thing off the ground. “I didn’t see you there. Oh my god, are you still alive. Please tell me you are.”

Rose looked at the scene incredulously and lowered her needles. What is he doing?

“Speak to me,” John pleaded. “Hiss or something. Oh god, I killed you didn’t I? I’m a mur-“

Rose resisted the urge to laugh. She has never met a person concerned for the amphibians and reptiles in the land, except maybe for a few.

“Glub,” it said monotously.

John stopped his ramble and stared at it.

“What?” he asked stupidly.

“Glub.”

It stared back at John.

“You’re alive?” John stated unbelieving. “You’re alive! I- I’m not a murderer!”

Rose chuckled and walked towards him. “It seems like you’re not.”

John turned to her and smiled. “Rose do you know what this is?”

“It’s a salamander,” Rose explained. “It’s one of the two amphibians living in Skaia. They rarely leave their homes. You’re very lucky to see one roaming the forest.”

John processed the stuff she just told him. He looked back on the yellow animal. He can’t believe that they call this a salamander. Isn’t it too big? Then again, this isn’t his world.

“So you’re a salamander, huh?” John noted out loud. “You know you’re pretty cute. I should give you a name.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Rose asked surprised.

“So I can find it from all the other salamanders!” John exclaimed. “I just call its name and it’ll come running to me.”

“I don’t think we’ll come across more salamanders in the forest, John.” Rose told him.  “Besides it’s only a normal salamander.”

“Casey isn’t just a normal salamander!” John defended the little yellow amphibian in his arms. “Casey’s special.”

Rose raised her eyebrow, “Casey?”

“Her name of course?” John explained heatedly.

“I see you already named it.”

“My lovely daughter’s not an it!”

“Wha-?” Rose exclaimed. “Daughter- John.” She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “It’s an animal John. A salamander no less. They have no intelligence.”

“Don’t insult my Casey,” John pouted childishly. That took Rose more off guard than she already is.

“Don’t get attached to it,” She warned. “It’ll only leave you once it sees its family.”

Just as Rose said that, a bigger salamander appeared out of the bushes. Casey wiggled out of John’s grasp and ran to the new salamander. They then started glubbing towards each other.

“Casey no!” John cried in anguish. “Don’t leave daddy behind.”

Rose crossed her arms smugly which John pointedly ignored.

What surprise them though is that Casey returned back to John and tugged at his pants. Rose’s smirk faltered as John made his. The other salamander gone.

“Aww Casey,” John cooed. “I knew you wouldn’t leave daddy.”

Casey continued to tug on his pants while looking at bushed where the other salamander used to be.

“What is it, Casey?” John asked as he turned to where Casey was looking. “You want me to go with you?”

“John I don-“

“Oh okay. Lead the way then.”

Rose could only sigh exasperatedly as she watched John’s retreating back. She had no choice but to follow him, seeing that he will kill himself if she’s not there.

As she followed them, Rose noticed that they seemed to be getting deeper inside the forest. Glowing bugs that she has never seen before started appearing everywhere. Fireflies, as John calls them. She can’t believe what she’s seeing. They’re beautiful.

She was so into the scenery that she didn’t even noticed they stopped. She managed to bump into John who looked amazed. She moved beside him and to see what’s got his attention. She widened her eyes at what laid before.

Salamanders from all shapes and sizes were before them. They were all looking at them curiously and Rose couldn’t believe she was seeing this. She barely even noticed Casey leaving John and to join the other salamanders.

John turned to her and smiled goofily. “So, we’ll never see more salamanders huh?”

Rose gave a soft hearted glare at him, to which John only grinned wider.

“Glub,” Casey stood before John. Then all of the sudden, she lowered her head. The other salamanders followed soon after. John looked to Rose who was clueless as him.

All of the sudden a voice appeared.

“ _Let us rejoice for the Heir of Breath has come_

“ _For he along with his friends_

“ _Shall save Skaia once and for all”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! Sorry for the delay I have no excuse for that. I'm sorry. Rose looked like she was using Lumos though.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I hope I didn't screw it up


End file.
